Snow Ninjas
"Snow Ninjas" is the second segment of the sixth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 30, 2006. Synopsis Tobe has a new machine to wipe out Garu utilizing the winter snow. However, when Master Soo changes winter into summer, a fight breaks out that destroys the seasons. Plot On a snowy winter’s day, Dada tiredly climbs up a large hill. Reaching the top, he pulls out a frying pan and uses it as a sled, though as can be expected, he crashes. The other villagers are also playing in the snow with Ching and Abyo making snowmen. Abyo, upon finishing his, proceeds to rip off his shirt and fight with it, then runs off to escape the cold. Garu creates a perfect snow-bonsai tree but it is flattened by Pucca’s giant snow-sculpture of the two of them kissing. Garu is annoyed by this and walks away. Tobe watches them go, the runs off to his own base to prepare his lasts scheme. From his shed, he and his minions drive off in his new snowplow machine. Up in Master Soo’s temple, Soo awakens and is shocked by how cold the floor is. He ventures into the inner workings of the temple and uses a machine to change the weather from winter to summer. Back on the ground, Tobe arrives at the field where Garu is, but the snow starts melting, trapping his machine in the mud. All the children’s snow creations melt and the trees and flowers immediately sprout up. Santa, who was exiting his house with his sack toys, sees the warm weather and swaps into a bathing suit to relax on his porch. While one of his minions thinks the new shift is pretty, Tobe is unimpressed and determined to get winter back. He and his minions infiltrate Soo’s palace and switch the machine back to winter before heading back to Sooga. Out in the sunshine, Garu is taking a nap while Pucca creates another sculpture using a giant hedge. Suddenly, all the leaves fall off and everything is coated in a thick layer of snow, including the still sleeping Garu. This angers Pucca who storms off and rides a cloud up to Soo’s palace. Toba and his minions climb back onto the snow-blower and ride it straight at Garu who awakens but is trapped too deeply in the snow to move. Before they a reach him, Pucca switches the seasons back to summer and again the villains are trapped in the mud. Tobe orders one of his minions to go get wither back and he does, thought he is spotted by Pucca who changes it to summer again. The two go back and forth until Pucca finally punches him out, but then breaks the controls on the machine. It goes haywire, as does the weather down in Sooga with thunderclouds rolling in. Garu has been freed from his snow prison and punches Tobe across the snowy ground. The two prepare for a face off, but are sucked up by a sudden tornado that destroys his machine and scatters his ninjas. Master Soo is surprised by a ninja suddenly smacking into his window as well as the sight of Pucca holding the broken lever. Tobe and Garu finally escape the tornado as a rainstorm pours down on their heads. They once again try to attack each other, but the sudden cold front freezes them both into separate blocks of ice. Tobe swears he will soon escape his ice but Pucca arrives and throws him clear into space. He reenters the atmosphere, melting in the heat, and strikes a giant crater right in Santa’s yard. The weather is still spiraling out of control as Pucca melts Garu’s ice with a kiss much to his ingratitude. Trivia *The seasons and weathers that are selectable on the machine are: Summer, Storm, Spring, Winter, Twister and Night. Gallery snow.PNG snow0.PNG snow1.PNG snow2.PNG snow3.PNG snow4.PNG snow5.PNG snow6.PNG snow7.PNG snow8.PNG snow9.PNG snow10.PNG snow11.PNG snow12.PNG snow13.PNG snow14.PNG snowlove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes